Psst, Pass the Prompt
by CoffeeCoveredCaskett
Summary: Each chapter's a new story, based on YOUR prompts... Some rated M for mature but mostly a T.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Readers! I'm a writer and a HUGE Castle fan. This is a story with a series of prompts for each chapter. The Word count will be no less than 600 and no more than 2000 for each story. Feel free, in fact I encourage, reviews with prompts inside them! Here is the first one then for you...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Castle, sadly.**

**Prompt: Castle and Beckett go to Coney Island and one of them rocks the ferris wheel and the other freaks! Post-ep for 5x22-Still.**

It wasn't her idea to do this; not at all. Now she was clinging to him, begging him to stop. She felt like she was bargaining for her life as she shouted each time the cart rocked forward.

"Castle! Stop! It's not funny!"

"It is hilarious, Beckett! This is the first and only time I will ever get to have you as a terrified little bundle in my arms. This is by far our best trip to Coney Island yet." Every slight fluctuation of the seat made Kate grip his arm tighter.

They had taken a trip to Coney Island on a whim for their date night and now Beckett was regretting suggesting it at all. The top of the Ferris wheel was not at all where she felt comfortable. She'd never been scared of heights before but when she found herself hanging from a building the day she and her boyfriend got together, Katherine Beckett was terrified. Richard Castle however had insisted that it was a very 'coupley' thing to do and she couldn't resist the way his eyes lit up. He really was a big kid, and she loved him.

Boy, did she love him! She had kept this secret inside of her for so long, it burned her insides yet she didn't feel ready to tell him. At the time she knew that he knew, that he could feel her love. That's what she told herself anyway. Finally, two days ago, when she was stood on a bomb that she was convinced would end, Katherine Beckett voiced the desire in a declaration of her love that she assumed would be her last, but alas she was saved. They'd cheated death again and Beckett knew that Castle deserved so much more than a "deathbed confession." He deserved so much more then a burst expressed from a woman he was leaving for dead.

So she told him again, many times. Each time she said it, it felt new, it felt real. She couldn't stop saying it, when he brought her coffee, each night before sleep, and in the silence of the night, in that precious time between wake and sleep, she whispered it to his skin in each kiss.

Except now he was being an ignorant and annoying, twit. Deliberately rocking the cart on the Ferris Wheel when he knew full well that she was incredibly anxious about it.

"Please," she sobbed into his arm, not looking down at the swinging ground beneath them.

"Alright, okay! Okay! I'll stop," he chuckled as he wrapped his arm around her. "What's up Beckett? This isn't like you at all."

"You'll laugh," Beckett whispered hoarsely.

"Now does that sound like me?" Castle asked her, a hand cupping her cheek and drawing her gaze to him.

"No," Beckett muttered in response. "I'll tell you when we reach the ground, I can't concentrate right now."

Back on the ground, arms linked and Castle holding a cone overloaded with cotton candy between them Kate opened up.

"I never used to be scared of heights, but when I was hanging from the building before Ryan caught me I just lost it. I found it even difficult to look out windows that are high up, I thought I'd gotten over it but it all came back. That feeling, the thought that I would never be able to tell you that I loved you. That we wouldn't be able to do this," she gestured to their linked arms.

"I'm so sorry Beckett, if I'd known… had any idea… you know I would never intentionally hurt you. I was just… It's just you were so cute… with the clutching and… sorry," Castle stammered.

"It's okay, I really did kind of like snuggling into you by the way."

"I love you, Kate. So much and I really am sorry. It'll never happen again," Castle put the cotton candy into a nearby garbage can and pulled Kate into a deliberate kiss. Their stopping in the midst of the path caused slight awkwardness for the crowd around them but Kate and Castle couldn't care less.

"I love you too. And I trust you completely. Let's go home."


	2. Chapter 2

**I am so sorry for the angst here... It was prompted anon through Tumblr. Which btw is {twinkletwinkle-little-tardis} Hit me up! **

**Prompt: Please do a fic using this song quote, "The ghost of you it keeps me awake."**

**This is probably not what you wanted but whatever... **

But your ghost, the ghost of you keeps me awake.

One month since he had left her. One month since Richard Castle had caught the bullet meant for her. She still didn't know why but in the short time she had known him he had made a profound impact on Captain Kate Beckett. Never had she believed in soulmates or finding the 'only one,' yet even skeptic Kate had to admit she had felt something for him.

Yes, she'd read his books and even waited in line to have him sign her copies, but he had known her. Really known her, she had never had this feeling with any of the handful of guys she'd dated. Then he had confessed his love to her before promptly dying in her arms.

Honestly it wasn't fair, if fate hadn't thrust this man into her life then she wouldn't have been standing over his grave a few short weeks ago. She wouldn't have awkwardly put an arm around his devastated daughter. She wouldn't have had to explain to his distraught mother that she was there when he died. Kate Beckett certainly wouldn't have been sat on a bench in the pouring rain crying over him.

She hadn't meant to end up here, she'd been cleaning. A rare occurrence in itself but her impromptu tidy had led her to reorganising the vast bookshelf in her apartment. The copy of 'Deadly Storm' had caught her eye, it had been years since she last read it through. On a whim, she abandoned her spontaneous spruce-up and brewed a cup of coffee. Another thing popped into her mind as she awaited the pot's percolation. How had he known exactly what she liked in her coffee? How did he know what to order for her from the bar? How could he have looked at her and seemed to know all her secrets? Yet she would never know, because Richard Castle was gone and he would never be coming back in this life.

Curled up on her sofa, a cup of her favourite brew resting on the table and his book in her hands. The book that had single-handedly pulled her from the messiness of her mother's murder. She received a blow to the heart when she pulled open the first page and read the abstract signature and message on the first page.

"Kate, you are by far the most beautiful reader I've encountered. Thank you for taking an interest in my book, Richard Castle." Her fingers glazed over the signature in an attempt to recapture the warmth she had felt when she first read the words.

Now filled with more sadness than warmth she put the book down and pulled on her NYPD hoodie. It was a navy and it smelled really bad but it was merely to protect her from the chilly December air.

That's how she ended up crying in the rain, she passed a park with a set of swings. It was already sprinkling and something about the rusted frame and swaying seats that called her to it. She sat and watched for a while as the sprinkle turned to a downpour and parents rushed their children to the car.

Inexplicably she began tearing, steaming trickles of grief fell on to her cheeks. Kate hadn't shed a tear for the man she barely knew but unbearably loved, perhaps that's why her body had forced her into a state where she was able to release. Beckett felt robbed. Robbed of the possibility of marriage, and babies and growing old together. All she could think as she sat in the wet and cold, was that maybe in some other world Kate Beckett and Richard Castle were happy together. And they were.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, school got in the way! For those who are waiting for me to fulfill prompts, I promise I'm getting to them. I have at least a dozen started fics saved. This is for an anon on tumblr.**

**Prompt: Castle and Kate waking up together.**

**So I wasn't given much to work with here, but I hope you like it!**

The first time they woke up together, not in the car or the creepy room, but when they woke up together as a couple, was in a word, magical. It happened during her six week suspension on the morning of the fifth day. Every other day had begun in one of their places with the other making coffee.

On this day it was Kate who woke first, she was wrapped in his strong arms her body molded into his like they were meant to fit together. Turning her head slightly to see his now awake but sleepy gaze, she groaned softly, "Oh gosh, were we spooning?"

"We still are by the looks of it," Castle grinned drowsily, examining their intertwined bodies. "Should we stop?"

"Um, no. It's far too snugly, if anything were to prevent this warmth I would for sure die."

"We don't want that. I better hold you tighter, just to be on the safe side," Castle muttered as he pulled Beckett into him even closer.

The past week had been nothing but physical intimacy. Nothing further than enjoying each other's company. They hadn't talked about where they were going or what they wanted out of this, they were relishing in the fact that they no longer had to hold in their feelings anymore.

"Babe?" Kate said as she fidgeted around to look at his peaceful face, topped with a mop of messy locks.

"Babe? Well that's new. I think I like it," Castle grinned as he pondered the pet name.

"Good, because I can see me using that… A lot… in our future," Kate moved forward and pressed a leisurely kiss to his lips. "Babe," she added, smirking.

The first time they woke up together as a married couple was certainly special. The morning started in a mirror image of their first ever morning together. Kate padded into the bedroom, steaming cups of coffee in her hands and Castle's white tuxedo shirt draped over her shoulders.

"Well good morning, Mrs. Castle," he exclaimed when he was awoken by the shifting of weight on their Hampton's bed.

"Good morning Mr. Castle, husband of mine." With the coffee now carefully set down she planted a determined kiss on his lips. Rick pulled her in closer, breaking apart and lowering his head to her neck and inhaling her intoxicating scent and nibbling playfully.

"Something's been bothering me," Kate sighed, sometime later. She was breathless and her chest was heaving from the fourth round of their lovemaking. Maybe it was the excitement of the wedding, or the haze of this mini honeymoon, or more likely it was just them, but every time Kate Beckett and Richard Castle came together it felt like the first time.

"Hmm?" Castle questioned, he too was feeling the effects of hazy bliss.

"I think we should have invited Espo, Ryan and Lanie."

"We discussed this! Our wedding, especially after everything it's taken to get here, should be as intimate as possible. Immediate family only. I mean we can't exactly do it all again, although I wouldn't mind revisiting last night," Castle waggled his eyebrows.

"I suppose your right," Beckett conceded.

"I am Mr. Right after all!"

"Since we're married now does that make me Mrs. Right?"

"Mrs. Right for me," Castle chuckled at his pun. Beckett rolled her eyes, he swooped in and grabbed her left hand. "Guess what? We are married!" He examined the pair of rings adorned on her hand. "You know, it never felt like this with Meredith or Gina. I didn't feel so excited. With them it felt like the climax of our relationship, but for us it feels like the beginning. It sounds super cheesy but it's true, Kate. I love you."

"I love you too, Mr. Beckett. Every cheesy line you spill."

"That's not how the name thing works, you know," Castle said sternly.

"I'm pretty sure that's how it works. Care to convince me otherwise?" Beckett whispered seductively.

"Again!?" He exclaimed, appearing flustered.

"Only if you think you can," She teased. "It's okay if you can't," she paused, "handle it." Kate slid across the bed and into his lap. She was grinning like crazy, here came that feeling again. She was about to have her world rocked by her husband, yet again. "We don't have long before we need to head back into the city."

"Is that a challenge? It felt like a challenge." Castle always said she was the most challenging person he's met and right then, he didn't care at all.


	4. Chapter 4

**Prompt: How does Lanie find out about Caskett?**

**So this takes place pretty close after 5x04 Murder he wrote. **

ging person he's met and right then, he didn't care at all.

"Are the boys right? Are you really seeing someone?" Lanie asked before taking a sip of the glass of merlot in front of her.

Beckett nodded sheepishly before hiding behind her own glass of wine.

"Who?!" Lanie exclaimed excitedly, setting down her glass and swiping her hand across Kate's arm.

Without saying a word, Beckett shook her head softly, indicating her silence on the matter.

"You're not telling me that you've moved on from Castle? I've got money on you and Writer boy finally hooking up."

"Money against who?" Kate questioned, she too put her drained glass on a coaster.

"Javi is truly a betting man, he'd bet on a New York winter if he thought it wouldn't freeze every day."

It was one of the first Saturday's where Kate wasn't on-call and, despite Castle's pleas, Beckett needed some down time with Lanie. It had been ages since their last girl's night. Regardless of her insistence that the 'Caskett' relationship should remain secret, Kate knew that she had to spill some of the feeling that overwhelmed her. Lanie was obviously her go-to choice for 'secret spilling.' The Detective was confident that if she expressed how dire the consequence was that Lanie would no doubt keep her mouth shut.

"Well, I'd rather you didn't collect your winnings from Espo, as we are attempting to keep this quiet until the situation becomes ideal," Kate grinned nervously, waiting for her best friend to clue in.

"NO WAY! NO WAY!" Lanie leapt out of her seat, startling Kate. Girlish screams of excitement bubbled out of her. "Finally! When? Where? How?"

"It was the night that I quit, I decided that I needed to stop wasting my life and start doing something worthwhile. I wandered around and ended up at his place. I arrived, soaking wet, with one desire and, I'm telling you the truth here Lanie, my desire was satisfied, three times." Beckett let out a totally un-Beckett giggle.

"Katherine Beckett! You're kidding? I always assumed he was just over confident, I assumed those blonde bimbos were boosting his ego." Lanie's mouth was still wide open as she sat down, a slight fold to the corners of her mouth.

"So did I, but, nope. That man is… Amazing. No doubt the best I've had. If you tell him Lanie, I swear, it will be the last thing you do," Kate threatened before she blushed like crazy.

"The best!?" Lanie was stunned. "Are you sure he's actually good or is it just that you _love_ him."

"I don't know but ever since that night, everything's been better. I don't know why it took us so long?"

"You're preaching to the choir honey," Lanie grinned. "I'm just so happy! Finally my best friend is with her soulmate."

"I just can't get over how good the sex is. I mean Demming was good, a little vanilla if I had to admit. Josh was better but there was never any spark, you know? It was always just physical," Kate explained. "But, with Rick we've always had this connection and when it finally happened it wasn't really a spark so much as a firework. He just knew." Lanie chuckled to herself, of course she knew all of this. She would never mind just listening to Kate bubble about her love life, especially since it involved Castle. "You know that one guy you dated for a bit during the off time with Espo? You said he was great but you never felt it because you were 'spoiled by Javi.' That's how I feel. I know that no other guy would ever do it for me now, and I don't want anyone else. And Lanie?" She turned to face Lanie, putting down her refilled glass and folding her legs up on the couch.

Lanie perked up, turning to cross her legs also and if anyone else saw they would have looked like a pair of school girls sharing gossip. "Go on girl, say it."

"I… I don't want anyone else… ever! Lanie, I… I think I want to marry him. I want Richard Castle to be my 'one and done."

"Of course you do girl!" Lanie patted Kate on the shoulder. "You love him! You want Castle's babies!"

"I do, I want to wear a big ol' white dress, and I want to meet him at the end of the aisle. I want to tell him that 'I do.' I want nine months of carrying his baby, I want pre-school and parent-teacher conferences. I want to grow old with him, I just want him."

"Have you said it yet?" Lanie asked and Kate looked puzzled. "Have you told Castle that you love him?"

"Not yet, I'm not ready. I know I want it but I don't want it yet."

"Fair enough but if you don't tell him soon, you might lose him. And no offence Kate but, I don't think you could handle losing him. No way would he be able to handle losing you, not again. You two are meant for each other, remember that."

"Trust me Lanie, I'm not letting him out of my sight. And on that note, my boyfriend has been incredibly patient and I think you'll find that I owe him a little something," Kate winked as she departed from her goodbye hug.

"Ooh, way to go Kate! You go get your man."


	5. Chapter 5

**This is a prompt for Kei-Survivor, it was a prompt left for me in the reviews. This is probably the best and easiest way to leave prompts because I read ALL the reviews!**

**Prompt: Kate doesn't get to the closet in time and instead of Martha walking in to the room its Alexis because she is hung-over. **

**Slight au for ep. 5x01, After the Storm. **

**Enjoy xxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

She put his shirt on. She didn't know why, actually she knew exactly why. It was because she couldn't find the shirt that she had arrived in last night. Last night, just thinking about it brought back a flood of memories that made her skin tingle.

Last night, Kate Beckett climbed into bed with Richard Castle which was both incredibly mind-blowing and it felt like the rightest thing she has ever done. She let go of her inhibitions and jumped at him, literally.

Now she was stood in Rick's bedroom, completely naked and frantically searching for her clothes. It looked like a tornado had struck the room, a sock here, a pair of his pants there, but all of Kate's clothes were missing. She would have suspected Castle but she knew for a fact that he had not left her side all night.

Craving coffee, but not wanting to head out into his loft in the nude for fear that Martha would catch her, or worse Alexis. It's easy enough to explain away being found in his apartment at 7am in her own clothes but not in no clothes. She briefly remembers him mentioning something about Alexis and Martha being out but she wasn't quite comfortable enough here. Kate skimmed through his closet and pulled a white shirt off the hanger and draped it over her shoulders, mindlessly shoving a few buttons into their respective holes. She was focused on the solid mass breathing peacefully on the bed, the man she had spent the night with. The man she would quite happily spend forever with and she hoped she would.

"I brought you a coffee," Kate smirked softly when she saw his eyes light up, no doubt a stupid comment would come soon.

"So it wasn't a dream?" He grinned, there was the stupid comment. She laughed a little, just a chuckle that got caught in her throat.

"No, you definitely weren't dreaming," another giggle left her, what was wrong with her, she thought.

She took a seat half way up the bed, handing him his coffee. A bemused look creeped onto his rough face when he spoke, "You were right, I had no idea."

"So you liked it?" Beckett asked nervously because some of the things she had done the night before weren't exactly 'mainstream.'

"Yeah," he said, still dazed and nodding his head as if he couldn't stop.

"Even the part where-?" Kate added, thinking back to one particular moment in which she had tried something new during their second round.

"Especially that part, I loved that," he continued, a glint of sparkle in his eyes as the pair reminisced.

"Good," Kate whispered. "Me too."

They talked for a moment, about the seriousness of this new relationship, and their plans for the day. Kate was fully prepared to go for round 4 right then and there when they heard talking directly outside the door.

Kate couldn't believe that Castle wanted to hide her in the closet but she supposed that this was preferable to the alternative. She certainly didn't want Alexis to walk in on her and Castle naked.

On her mad-dash to the closet with nothing but a pillow and an unbuttoned shirt draped over her shoulders she wasn't fast enough.

The door swung open to reveal a bedraggled Alexis, "Dad?"

"Morning Pumpkin," Castle replied, trying to seem nonchalant but he couldn't help but turn his gaze to the detective behind the door.

Alexis strode into the room and followed her father's gaze to, "Detective Beckett?"

"Um, hi Alexis," Beckett grinned awkwardly, waving an arm before readjusting the pillow.

"Are you two…a… a thing?" Alexis groaned.

The pair looked at each other, a slight grin plastered on their faces.

"Yes," they replied in unison.

"Sweetie? Are you alright?" Castle asked as he noticed the frequent rubbing of her temples.

"Last night was…intense," she muttered.

"Same," Kate mouthed to Castle and he had to stop himself from bursting with laughter.

"Does my baby girl have her first hangover?" Castle asked proudly. Alexis nodded slightly before clutching her head. "Let's get you some aspirin."

Castle marched into the bathroom, dragging a barely conscious Alexis with him. A few minutes later he returned.

"Well that went smoothly," Castle beamed.

"How is she?" Kate asked as she pulled her shirt on, magically her clothes had appeared at the end of the bed.

"She'll be alright. I got her into bed and hopefully she's going to sleep it off," Castle explained. "You're not planning on going are you?" He had spied her clothes strategically making their way back onto her body.

"Having your mother and daughter around to barge in on us does make things a little less romantic."

"We could always go to your place," Richard suggested.

"I still gotta put my clothes on," Kate said. She was now pulling her jeans onto her slender legs.

"Um, Beckett? Aren't you forgetting something?"

"What?" Beckett asked, pausing and looking around, concerned.

"You are missing your underwear, and if I remember correctly you definitely had a sexy little pair on last night. Believe me Beckett, not a single detail of last night went unnoticed."

"Don't act like you don't know," Beckett accused.

"I honestly don't" Castle replied, indignantly.

"Come on Castle, I know for a fact that you tucked them away for some kind of souvenir of last night. I don't mind though because there is no doubt in my mind that I will be back to get them_ very soon_," Kate smirked as she strode out carrying her boots with her. Closing the door with a swing of her hips making an audible _click _before she sauntered out.


	6. Chapter 6

**How bout that finale hey? AMAZING! We are officially on hiatus now so :( **

**Pretty cool how we got S8 but i have months of writing to do...**

**Prompt: Valentines Day**

Katherine Beckett stretched lazily as the light shining through the curtains awoke her from an amazing dream. She rolled over so she could be wrapped in the arms of her husband but the other side of the bed was empty. Her eyes fluttered open and she pushed her golden hair from her face

The room was empty and there was no sound coming from either the office or the bedroom. Kate sat up, that was when she noticed the note propped on the table between a cup of still steaming coffee and a glass with a single red rose in it.

_My Beautiful Wife,_

_On this, bright, wonderful, sunny, day you are probably wondering why you can't snuggle back into bed with me and ignore the outside. As much as I want that too, I can't afford for our first Valentine's Day as husband and wife to be anything less than perfect. This means that I have to avoid any interruptions for later on today, right now I am at a book meeting with Paula. I hate that my first part of Valentine's Day is spent with my ex-wife and not you but I promise to be there soon. Get up, get dressed, and I'll meet you at the Precinct. Prepare for the best, most romantic and thoughtful day ever._

_Your Ruggedly Handsome Husband._

_p.s. I called the boys and asked them not to call you until at least 8am. The body is on 10__th__ and Lex by the way. Love You_

Looking up from the note Kate saw that the time was just about 8am. She spied her phone on the charging dock and no sooner than when she sat up her phone began to ring.

With an empty coffee mug now in the sink, a fresh pair of jeans and shirt now wrinkled upon the skin of Kate Beckett, and a desk chair occupied in New York's 12th Precinct, the day began.

"Here's the file on what we have on our 'vic' so far," Detective Ryan said as he entered the room, accompanied by his partner.

"Nice and Easy I hope, that way we can all go home early," Beckett mused.

"Plans with Writer boy tonight Beckett?" Espo asked smugly.

"I actually don't know, he won't tell me."

"Uh oh," Espo smiled.

"What?!" Kate asked concerned, her chair spinning as she swivelled to face him.

Esposito's teeth flashed for a moment before he lowered himself on the top of her desk. He seemed utterly relaxed as he kicked his legs forward and spoke, "Knowing him, there will be one grand gesture coming to you. Especially on your first Valentine's day as a married couple."

"Don't listen to him, Beckett. He's just jealous because Lanie won't be his Valentine's bootie call. I'm sure Castle has something incredibly intimate planned for you two," Ryan comforted with a hand on her shoulder. "Speaking of intimate, when Castle called this morning he told me to tell you to check in your top drawer."

"Thanks Ryan," Kate said quizzically, ignoring Esposito's remarks in the background.

She reached into the drawer and pulled out a red envelope. Upon opening it a card fell into Kate's hands. A bright red, sparkled heart covered the front of the card with the words, "Be My Valentine?" written in swirling letters. She then pulled apart the fold and read the inside of the card. She could tell by the lines of the words that he had tried to use his neatest writing, the one he saved for her notes and letters, as opposed to the writer's scrawl he usually used. "You once told me that when you're in love, all the songs make sense. Well Kate when I'm with you, I can always hear music and all the songs make perfect sense. I love you, Happy Valentine's Day. Rick." Smiling like an idiot as she returned the card to the desk, to avoid teasing from the boys, another note caught her eyes in the corner of the drawer. "I've cleared it with Gates (that took a lot of bribery by the way) that you have the afternoon off. My car should be there to get you at 12, and take you to the rest of your day. Castle."

Kate was astounded at the lengths Castle had gone through and she wondered how long ago he had started planning.

"Beckett we caught a break."

"What?" She replied turning to Ryan.

"Victim's boyfriend's prints were on the knife we found in the apartment. Units are on their way to pick him up now. Looks like you're going to get that open and shut case you wanted. Can't say I'm disappointed that I'll be going home early."

"Right," Kate got up, taking the case file with her.

She hung around the precinct for another few hours. She filled out all the paperwork, reorganised her desk and even had time to interrogate the weedy looking boyfriend. He had confessed out of fear of increased jail time and they were free to go. Kate had almost forgotten her mystery date with Castle and the car waiting to drive her somewhere.

The vintage black town car, hired at Castle's expense, pulled up at one of the entrances to Central Park. Drawing her coat closer to her chest against the wind swirling around her she searched around for some sign of her husband. She spotted him resting against a signpost, he smiled warmly. So warmly in fact that she almost melted.

"Hello my beautiful Kate,"

"Yes!"

"What?"

"Yes I'll be your Valentine," Kate smiled as she pulled him in for a long slow kiss.

"You realize you don't have much choice, right?" he laughed.

"So what do we have planned for this rather chilly Valentine's Day?"

"Let's start with a walk, shall we?" He gestured to the path before them and struck up a jauntily paced stroll.

"In case you didn't realize babe, I'm not really dressed warm enough for a New York February stroll." As if reading her mind he pulled a pair of gloves and a scarf out of his deep pockets and passed them to her. "Trust me Beckett, I thought of everything."

They wandered down the path, soaking in the love all around them. They weren't the only couple taking a stroll today, dozens of other loved-up couples were hand in hand. Freezing musicians followed around the couples playing romantic tunes on their guitars, violins and they even spied one man pushing a piano around.

"I know you thought of everything but, did you think of food? I am starving," Kate mused. They rounded the corner path and encountered a horse drawn carriage.

"Food, yes, I thought of food, and before you get your hopes up, the horse drawn carriage is not for us," Castle sighed disappointedly before cracking a smile.

"Oh no, you know how much I love sitting in a cold carriage whilst animals who can't control their poop pull us forth and 'go' right in front of us," Kate cried out in a voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Ha-Ha," Castle said. "The car however is for us." Rick gestured to the black town car waiting idly for them to get in. "Jason, take us to our destination."

Castle raced around the jet black vehicle to open her door before linking arms with her and strolling into a bowling alley.

"A bowling alley, Castle?"

"Bowling alleys are a very fun way to spend Valentine's Day, unless you're scared I'll beat you," he challenged.

"You're on," Kate countered as she relinked arms with him and strode into the building.

Rainbow Lanes appeared to be having a couples Bowling Tournament going on and Kate wasn't surprised at all when she learned that Rick had signed them up to compete.

They spent the afternoon munching on fast food, trying to see who could get the most strikes and basking in the glow of the pink lightbulbs of the Alley. They even managed to scrape 3rd place in the tournament. It wasn't what Kate had expected for her first valentine's day with her husband but it was everything that she wanted.

They exchanged gifts in the evening, Castle marveled at his new shaving kit, complete with a fresh bottle of cologne. Apparently it was the scent that drove Kate wild and he had a new rule.

"But why can't I wear it to the precinct?"

"Because, it's just… you can't! Okay? This scent is just for us," Beckett stammered.

"Are you saying that you wouldn't be able to control yourself around me if I was wearing this to work?" Rick grinned.

Beckett moved closer to him, straddling herself on his lap and lowering herself to his ear, whispering, "I will not allow myself to be turned on at the precinct."

"Oh really?" Castle began.

"Any more than I have already," she winked. "So what did you get me?"

Turns out he got her exactly what she expected, lingerie. That and a gold necklace with the word "_Always" _dangling from the chain. Kate loved it for its beauty and the significance it held in their relationship.

They celebrated Valentine's Day for the majority of the night before ending it how it should have begun, in each other's arms where the outside world did not exist.


End file.
